Naruto: Droga do doskonałości
by Lukness
Summary: Naruto, w raz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, ukończył akademię. Jego nowy sensei jest wymagający, jednak z pomocą swojej drużyny napewno da radę, jednakże z jakiegoś tajemniczego powodu pieczęć Kyuubiego osłabła. Czy młody, niewyszkolony i niedoświadczony jinchuuriki da radę się oprzeć mocy demona? A może wykorzysta to by stać się lepszym?
1. Trójka przyjaciół

**Rozdział 1**

***KONOHA, GABINET HOKAGE***

Trzeci Hokage miał dzisiaj wyjątkowo dużo "papierkowej roboty". Między innymi musiał podzielić nowych geninów na drużyny, a następnie przydzielić im senseiów. Aktualnie zastanawiał się nad składem drużyny siódmej.

'Drużyna siódma... muszę coś zrobić z Naruto. Tylko kto zechce z nim być?' zastanawiał się Hiruzen, drapiąc swoją głowę. Po chwili obrócił się w stronę okna, skąd miał widok na prawie całą wioskę. Rozglądał się i myślał raz zerkając na centrum Konohy, raz na mieszkanie Naruto, a innym razem na odległe lasy na horyzoncie. W końcu spojrzał na rezydencję klanu Hyuuga, a zaraz potem na dzielnicę Uchihów. 'JAK MOGŁEM O NICH ZAPOMNIEĆ?! Widać starość mi nie służy.'

***ULICE KONOHY***

-_Heeej! Namikaze!_ -zawołał Uchiha Sasuke.

-_Nie mów mi po nazwisku!_ -odpowiedział mu Naruto.

-_Wybacz, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać odkąd Trzeci zdradził twoje prawdziwe nazwisko._

-_To było półtora roku temu._ -powiedział blondyn, natomiast Uchiha odpowiedział mu głupim uśmieszkiem. -_Ale muszę przyznać, że to nazwisko jest niezwykłe._

_-Ale nie należy do wielkiego i potężnego klanu._ -Sasuke był pełen dumy mówiąc to.

-_Faktycznie... Namikaze to nie to samo co..._ -Naruto przerwał na parę sekund, a Sasuke patrzał już wzrokiem zwyciężcy -_... Hyuuga._

-_A ty znowu o Hinacie._ -Naruto słysząc to lekko się zaczerwienił i próbował rozglądać się wszędzie, byle nie spojrzeć na Uchihę, jednak to nic nie dawało, ponieważ Sasuke od dawna wiedział, że blondynowi podoba się młoda Hyuuga. Tak samo miał świadomość, że Naruto jest wybrankiem Hinaty, jednak nie zamierzał mu o tym powiedzieć. Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał, aż w końcu powiedział Sasuke -_Mam pomysł! Chodźmy potrenować. Itachi mówił, że po przydzieleniu do drużyny, nasz nowy sensei zapewne będzie chciał poznać nasze umiejętności bojowe._

'To moja szansa! Ostatnio bardzo się poprawiłem, a przynajmniej Iruka-sensei tak powiedział. Sasuke... DZISIAJ CIE ZMIAŻDŻĘ!' -pomyślał Naruto, jednak gdy tylko zakończył tę myśl, przed oczyma migneła mu ciemna postać, kształtem przypomimająca wilka, albo lisa. Jej czerwone oczy wpatrywały sie w prosto w młodego jinchuuriki. Naruto lekko przeraził ten obraz, ale ostatecznie to zignorował.

***KILKA MINUT PÓŹNIEJ***

Dwójka młodych geninów zaczęła od krótkiej rozgrzewki, a następnie przeszli do sparingu. Naturalnie Uchiha był lepszy, ponieważ trenowali go także członkowie jego klanu, jednakże szanse były równe, ponieważ jinchuuriki sprytnie wykorzystywał Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Zaczęło się od krótkiej wymiany ciosów, w której Naruto szybko został odepchnięty, ale zaraz po tym stworzył sześć klonów, a jeden z nich ukrył się na pobliskim drzewie. Namikaze, wraz z piątką klonów, otoczył przeciwnika i czekał na jego ruch. Sasuke widząc to doskoczył do stojącego naprzeciw niego Naruto, wymienił z nim kilka ciosów i trafił go w brzuch. Wyglądało to na potężny cios, ponieważ blondyn zgiął się w pół i... zniknął. W tym samym czasie reszta klonów pobiegła za plecy Uchihy, a oryginał "zapadł się pod ziemię". Jednak czarnowłosy domyślił się co planuje Naruto, czekał, aż blondyn zechce wyskoczyć z podziemi by go uderzyć, a gdy miało się to stać, Sasuke podskoczył i miał zamiar kopnąć Naruto w twarz, jednak ukryty, szósty klon błyskawicznie wyskoczył z ukrycia i przechwycił użytkownika Sharingana w powietrzu. Natychmiast zareagowały pozostałe klony i prawdziwy jinchuuriki. Uchiha parę razy oberwał, po czym jednym, szybkim i potężnym kopem pozbył się wszystkich klonów. Zaczęła się intensywna wymiana ciosów, wydawało się, że Naruto przegra, jednak w jednym momencie Sasuke się odsłonił. Naruto uznał to za swoją szanse i chciał to wykorzystać zadając jak najsilniejszy cios, jednak...

-_Naruto-kun, Sasuke!_ -zawołał głos dobiegający z wejścia na pole treningowe. Była to Hinata, która właśnie szukała dwójki swoich przyjaciół. Jednakże jej zawołanie sprawiło, że Naruto się zdekoncentrował i Uchiha jednym uderzeniem powalił go na ziemię.

-_Ha! Uchiha znowu górą!_ -wykrzyczał Sasuke, po czym dodał -Kiedyś powiedziałeś, że pewnego dnia mnie pokonasz. To... kiedy to się stanie?

'Już wkrótce, zobaczysz.' pomyślał Naruto.

Po kilku chwilach czarnowłosy zauważył Hinatę i powiedział -_O! Cześć Hinata. Wydawało mi się, czy przed chwilą nas wołałaś?_

-_Tak... twój brat poprosił mnie bym was do niego przyprowadziła._ -powiedziała Hinata.

-_Itachi? Co może od nas chcieć?_

_-Wybacz, ale nie wiem. Powiedział, że chce widzieć całą naszą trójkę i..._

_-CAŁĄ TRÓJKĘ?!_ -nagle zerwał się Naruto, po czym dodał -Na co czekamy?! Idziemy! - blondyn powiedziawszy to, zaczął biec w stronę domu Sasuke. Ekscytował się tak, ponieważ bardzo lubił rozmawiać z Itachim, jednak rzadko kiedy miał ku temu okazję.

-_Naruto-kun, ale on czeka w... Ichiraku... Ramen..._ -powiedziała młoda Hyuuga, patrząc na biegnącego w złą stronę jinchuuriki. Natomiast Sasuke, gdy tylko usłyszał co powiedziała Hinata, chwycił kamień i pobiegł za Namikaze, a gdy tylko był wystarczająco blisko rzucił w niego.

-_Co ty robisz?! To bolało! -wykrzyczał Naruto._

_-Nie słyszałeś? ITACHI. JEST. W. ICHIRAKU. RAMEN._ -Naruto chwilę się zastanawiał po czym powiedział

-_Ramen i rozmowa z twoim bratem, a juto poznam swojego nowego senseia i zacznę chodzić na misje..._ -Naruto mówił to z niedowierzaniem, po czym wykrzyczał w myślach 'TO NAJPIĘKNIEJSZY DZIEŃ W MOIM ŻYCIU!'

***DZIESIĘĆ MINUT PÓŹNIEJ***

-_To co chcesz nam powiedzieć?_ -zapytał zniecierpliwiony Sasuke. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż Itachi zdradzi po co ich zebrał, ponieważ pamiętał, że za każdym razem, gdy jego starszy brat spotykał się z nim i jego przyjaciółmi, dawał im cenną lekcję.

-_Spokojnie Sasuke. Udało mi się zdobyć dwie, myślę że ważne informacje. Po pierwsze dowiedziałem się, że będziecie razem w drużynie._ \- Itachi na chwilę przerwał, aby dać reszcie czas na ogarnięcie tego co właśnie powiedział. Przez pierwsze sekundy trójka przyjaciół nie mogła uwierzyć w to co właśnie usłyszeli. Naruto pomyślał 'Przecież Iruka-sensei powiedział, że to mało prawdopodobne, ponieważ Hinata miała trafić do drużyny nastawionej na tropienie.' jednak jak tylko ta wiadomość do nich dotarła, Naruto i Sasuke musieli się starać, aby nie wybuchnąć okrzykiem radości, a robili to, bo nie chcieli przerywać Itachiemu. Ten, widząc że genini czekają na kolejną wiadomość, kontynuował -_Wiem też, że waszym senseiem zostanie Hatake Kakashi. Nie wiem jaki test dla was przygotuje, ale wiem, że stosuje się on do teorii wymyślonej przez jego ojca, a mianowicie "W świecie shinobi, ten kto nie trzyma się zasad jest śmieciem, ale ten kto porzuca przyjaciół, jest gorszy od śmiecia". Czyli podczas jego testu macie się nawzajem wspierać._ -Itachi na chwilę przerwał aby zastanowić się. Po chwili dodał -_Myślę, że będzie chciał, abyście walczyli między sobą, albo całą drużyną przeciw niemu. Bardziej prawdopodobne jest to drugie i jeżeli właśnie tak będzie, to chyba damy rade obmyślić jakąś taktykę._

-_W takim razie, ja powinienem odegrać główną rolę. W końcu przed chwilą znowu pokonałem Naruto._ -wtrącił Sasuke.

-_To dlatego, że się zdekoncentrowałem._ -odpowiedział mu Naruto.

-_A stało się to ponieważ przyszła Hinata._

-_CO?!_ -zareagowała młoda Hyuuga. 'To moja wina...' pomyślała, po czym powiedziała_ -Naruto-kun wybacz mi, proszę!_

-_To naprawdę nie twoja wina!_ -próbował uspokoić Hinatę Naruto.

'Znowu się zaczyna... w takim tempie tego planu w miesiąc nie opracujemy.' pomyślał Itachi.

* * *

To już koniec tego rozdziału. Podoba się? (pewnie nie) Jest to mój drugi fanfik, który zamierzam pisać na poważnie - poprzedni szybko porzuciłem i usunąłem. Ten pierwszy był tylko po to by zobaczyć "co i jak".


	2. Trudny test

**Rozdział 2**

**Trudny test**

***AKADEMIA SHINOBI W KONOSZE***

Naruto, Sasuke i Hinata czekali w sali 22. Dzisiaj mieli poznać swojego nowego senseia, ale spóźniał się już o pół godziny. Naruto tracił już nadzieję, że Hatake Kakashi będzie dla niego wzorem do naśladowania. Sasuke rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. Nie była to klasa, w której wcześniej mieli lekcje z Iruką i mimo tego, że na pierwszy rzut oka, sale te były prawie identyczne, różniły się detalami. Zresztą młody Uchiha i tak nie miał co robić. Hinata natomiast, używała Byakugana i wypatrywała nadchodzących osób, jednak szybko odpuściła i zaczęła "bujać w obłokach".

_-Mam dość! -_wykrzyczał zirytowany Naruto _-Ten cały Kakashi chyba robi sobie z nas żarty_!

_-Ja też tak uważam! -_dodał Sasuke _-Założę się, że wszystkie drużyny już poszły na pierwszy, wspólny trening! -_Uchiha chciał kontynuować, ale zobaczył coś, co zbiło go z tropu -_Ale... jednak każdemu może sie takie coś zdarzyć..._

_-Właśnie. Przecież nikt nie jest idealny. -_dodała Hinata.

_-Co wy wygadujecie?! -_kontynuował jinchuuriki _-Czemu zaczęliście go bronić? Albo jesteście obrzydliwie życzliwi, albo stoi on... za mną... -_blondyn mówiąc te słowa, powoli zerkał za siebie i dotarła do niego okrutna prawda, KTOŚ ZA NIM STAŁ_ -Jesteś Kakashi... Hatake?_

_-Tak... -_odpowiedział_ -A ty zapewne jesteś Naruto. -_blondyn pokiwał głową, a Kakashi kontynuował, zerkając na pozostałą dwójkę_ -A zatem wy musicie być Sasuke i Hinata. Cóż... nie mam teraz czasu, więc spotkajmy się przy wejściu do akademii za godzinę._

_-CO?! -_zdenerwował się Naruto _\- Czyli czekaliśmy na senseia pół godziny, a teraz mamy czekać jeszcze więcej?! -_blondyn mówiąc to oczekiwał, że Kakashi powie co tak ważnego ma do zrobienia, ale odpowiedź go bardzo zirytowała.

_-Tak. To do zobaczenia! -_gdy skończył wypowiedź, po prostu "wyparował"

_-Kage bunshin? -_zapytał z niedowierzaniem Sasuke.

***POŁTORA GODZINY PÓŹNIEJ***

Kakashi, tak jak poprzednio, spóźnił o pół godziny. Gdy się zjawił, jego uczniowie patrzeli na niego jak na zwykłego oszusta.

_-Przepraszam, że się spóźniłem, ale... jak tu szedłem, to spotkałem... niewidomego, który potrzebował pomocy, aby dostać się do szpitala._

_-Nie wierzę ci. -_powiedział Sasuke.

_-Ehhhh... nieważe._ _To może się dokładniej przedstawie. Jestem synem legendarnego Białego Kła, moim mistrzem był Czwarty Hokage... -_gdy to powiedział, Naruto błyskawicznie się podniósł i wtrącił

_-CO?! Błagam sensei, opowiedz mi o nim, jego techikach i o wszystkim co o nim wiesz! Błagam..._

_-Nie teraz. -_odpowiedział gniewnie białowłosy _-Może jutro. -_'Pod warunkiem, że nie cofnę cie do akademii.' -_Kontynuując, lubię czytać, a nienawidzę śmieci, którzy zostawiają swoich towarzyszy_. -trójka geninów, po tym co usłyszeli, była pewna, że muszą współpracować -_Moim marzeniem jest mieć uczniów, na których się nie zawiodę. Cóż... to może teraz Hinata?_

_-Tak sensei. -_odpowiedziała _\- Mój ojciec jest przywódcą mojego klanu. Niestety byłam za słaba i to moja siostra zostanie w przyszłości przywódczynią rodu, ale przyjaźń z Sasuke i Naruto-kun bardzo mnie zmotywowała i zamierzam ciężko ćwiczyć, aby przynajmniej odzyskać szacunek ojca. Bardzo lubię kwiaty i uszczęśliwiać ludzi, a nie lubię... zawodzić ludzi._

_-Dobrze, a teraz Sasuke._

_-Mój tata także jest głową klanu. Uwielbiam przebywać z moim bratem i wiem, że zostanie on kiedyś Hokage. Nienawidzę, gdy on mi coś obiecuje, a potem mówi "Innym razem Sasuke". Zawsze chciałem zostać kimś wielkim, większym od Hokage. Chciałbym zmienić świat, stworzyć świat bez wojen i chciaż wiem, że zrobienie jest rzeczą prawie niewykonalną, to zostanę legendarnym sanninem i spróbuję to zrobić._

_-Ciekawe... to pozostał Naruto. -_Kakashi zaraz jak to powiedział, pomyślał 'Czy on nie może żyć bez brata? Boje się, co by się z nim działo, gdyby jego brat zginął... a to jego marzenie... oby nie przerodziło się to w paranoję.'

_-Jestem synem Czwartego, uwielbiam ramen, pomagać innym i uczyć się przydatnych rzeczy, nienawidzę łamać złożonych obietnic, patrzeć na ludzkie cierpienie i tego, jak się zachowywałem przed poznaniem kim byli moi rodzice. Chce stać się tak silnym, jak mój ojciec... nie... stane się silniejszy, zostanę Hokage i będę chronić każdego w kraju Ognia. I tak jak Sasuke, zamierzam zmienić ten świat._

'Interesujące... czyżby odziedziczył po tobie tak wiele, sensei?'

_-Skoro już się poznaliśmy, to pozostało mi już tylko was o czymś powiadomić. Przyjdźcie tu jutro o świcie, nic nie jedzcie, ani nie bierzcie ze sobą prowiantu. Czeka was test. -_Genini przytaknęli, a ich sensei odszedł.

***NASTĘPNEGO DNIA***

Członkowie drużyny siódmej zebrali się i razem poszli do lasu. Ostatecznie zatrzymali się na małej łące obok rzeki. Tam zaczął Kakashi

_-Czas na wasz test. Mam przy sobie dzwoneczki. Waszym zadaniem będzie zabranie mi ich. Oczywiście będę się bronić. Ten kto nie zdobędzie jednego przed południem, wraca na kolejny rok do akademii. -_genini słysząc to lekko się przerazili, lecz mając plan wymyślony wspólnie z Itachim, byli gotowi podjąć się tego wyzwania, a zresztą i tak nie mieli wyboru. Ich sensei kontynuowa_ł -Na mój znak ukryjcie się. Dam wam podpowiedź. Atakujcie z zaskoczenia, a gdy będziecie zmuszeni do walki bezpośredniej, to walczcie tak, jakbyście chcieli mnie zabić. -_trójka przyjaciół przytaknęła, jednak zaniepokoiły ich ostatnie słowa Kakashiego. Pomyśleli 'Czyżby nie chciał dać nam forów?'/'To będzie trudna walka.'/'Tak, jakbyśmy chcieli go zabić... teraz już nie ma odwrotu...' _-Tak jagby co to są tylko dwa dzwoneczki. -_ słowa te wystraszyły geninów, ponieważ przynajmniej jeden z nich będzie MUSIAŁ wrócić do akademii, jednak mimo tego zamierzali trzymać się planu. Zanim jednak któryś nich zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Kakashi wykrzyczał _-START!_

Cała trójka błyskawicznie zniknęła pośród drzew. Kakashi wziął głęboki wdech, rozejrzał się dookoła, aby sprawdzić, czy jego nowi uczniowie potrafią się kamuflować, a gdy nikogo z nich nie zauważył, wzruszył ramionami, usiadł na trawie i zaczął czytać książkę. Lubiał to miejsce, rzadko kto tu przychodził, uważał je za swoją "świątynie spokoju", w której mogł w ciszy czytać. Co prawda, teraz będzie on atakowany i powinien się skupić, ale byli to tylko genini, którzy dopiero ukończyli akademię.

Nagle Kakashi usłyszał, że ktoś do niego biegnie, a gdy spojrzał kto to, zobaczył jego uczniów razem, szarżujących na niego. 'Działają razem? Heh... i tak nic to im nie da, nie pokonają mnie w walcę bezpośredniej.' Kakashi szybko wstał, przyjął postawę bojową, lecz nie odłożył książki i nadal ją czytał. Trójka geninów zaatakowała swojego senseia, ale ten tylko się bronił, ponieważ chciał sprawdzić jak dobrzy są. Atakowali nieustannie, ale nie dali rady go trafić. Po chwili, z korony drzew wyskoczył kolejny Uchiha Sasuke, który również miał zamiar zaatakować wykorzystując element zaskoczenia, jednak Kakashi go zobaczył i zdezorientowany postanowił uderzyć tego, z którym już walczył. Gdy go trafił, ten zamienił się w dym. 'Kage bunshin?! Który z nich mogłby opanować tę technikę? Trzeci mógł mnie uprzedzić...' pomyślał. Nagle reszta jego uczniów również zniknęła. Po kilku sekundach z podziemi "wyrośli" Naruto i Sasuke, którzy złapali Kakashiego tak, aby nie mógł się bronić. Wtedy Hinata dosłownie wyleciała z najbliższego drzewa, a gdy jonin się przyjżał, to zobaczył na tym drzewie trzy klony, wyglądające jak młody jinchuuriki, które po kilku sekundach zniknęły. 'Czyli to Naruto używa tej techniki...' Hinata już prawie miała dzwoneczki, jednak Kakashi jednym ruchem pozbył się trzymających go geninów, następnie chwicił nadciągającą Hinatę za ręke i powalił na ziemie, jednak tym razem nikt nie zniknął. Wszyscy byli prawdziwi. Sasuke błyskawicznie się podniósł, po czym wykonał techinkę **-Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu -**tworząc wielką kulę ognia, jednakże jego sensei bez problemu uniknął ataku, podbiegł do Uchihy i kopnął go w brzuch, powalając go na ziemie. Hinata właśnie miała zaatakować Kakashiego z pełną mocą tak, aby Naruto mógł odebrać mu dzwonki, jednak jonin był szybszy, jagby znikąd znalazł się za nią i jednym celnym ciosem ogłuszył ją. Sasuke oberwał za mocno i nie był w stanie się podnieść, nie mówiąc już o walcę, co oznaczało, że pozostał już tylko Namikaze. 'Nie są wybitnie silni, ale myślę, że moge już zaliczyć ich test. Jednak... warto sprawdzić szczyt ich możliwości' pomyślał Kakashi, po czym się rozejrzał. Zobaczył Hinatę, która wciąż była nieprzytomna, następnie na Sasuke niebędącego zdolnym do choćby wstania i zrezygnowanego Naruto. 'Tylko Naruto może jeszcze walczyć. Muszę go zmotywować... albo rozzłościć.'

_-Jesteście słabi... mimo iż spełniliście główny warunek tego testu, to uważam, że powinienem was cofnąć do akademii. Wasza taktyka nie miała sensu. Nie chciałbym mieć was za uczniów. Udowodnijcie mi, że nie jesteście już dziećmi. Wstańcie i odbierzcie mi te dzwoneczki! -_powiedział jonin, po czym zaczął się zastanawiać 'Czy nie byłem zbyt ostry? Uchiha... zdenerwował się, ale wygląda nie jagby chciał walczyć. Namikaze... się trzęsie... ze strachu czy złości?'

Naruto w tym czasie myślał 'Nie możemy teraz wrócić do akademii. Potrzebujemy senseia, który nauczy nas technik, a Kakashi-sensei jest potężny. Muszę znaleść siłę, MUSZĘ! NIR MOGĘ ZAWIEŚĆ PRZYJACIÓŁ! Od zawsze czułem w sobie coś dziwnego, to musi być siła pozostawiona przez rodziców.'

***UMYSŁ NARUTO***

_-Gdzie ja jestem? Co to za miejsce? -_Naruto znajdował się w ciemnym miejscu. Wszędzie była woda sięgająca do kostek. Były tam tylko ogromne kraty, a na nich dziwną pieczęć, która była lekko uszkodzona. Młody jinchuuriki nic nie widział za kratami, więc postanowił przez nie przejść. Gdy był tuż obok nich, ktoś się do niego odezwał

_-Nie radzę. -_powiedział nieznany mu, dziewczęcy głos_ -Kyuubi by cię zmiażdżył i wydostałby się na wolność._

Naruto niepwnie obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył dziewczynę, prawdopodobnie w jego wieku o długich blond włosach. Nosiła rozpiętą, czarno-pomarańczową kurtkę, pod nią czarny T-shirt z czerwonym znakiem Konohy. Miała też pomarańczową spódniczkę, sięgającą jej do kolan, oraz czarne buty. Jednak młodego jinchuuriki zaniepokoiła jej twarz. Miała takie same wąskiki na policzkach, te same oczy i ogólnie mieli podobne rysy twarzy.

_-Kim jesteś? -_zapytał lekko przerażony Naruto.

_-Nie bój się, nazywam się Naruko._

_-Podoba mi się._

_-Dziękuje. -_odpowiedziała uroczo się uśmiechając.

_-Co to za miejsce? I jak się tu znalazłaś?_

_-Jesteśmy w twoim umyśle, za tobą, w tej klatce jest uwięziony Kyuubi. A ja powstałam, ponieważ Czwarty i Kushina... twoi rodzice... nie, jeśli pozwolisz, nasi rodzice..._

_-ŻE CO?! Jako to nasi?!_

_-Pozwól mi dokończyć... oni pragnęli cie chronić, ale nie mieli jak, więc w raz z demonem, zapieczętowali w tobie swoją czakrę, a ona uformowała się i powstałam ja. Jednak nie mogę ci bezpośrednio pomagać w walce, ale mogę ci podpowiadać i może nawet szkolić, ponieważ w raz z ich czakrą, mam ich wiedze i doświadczenie, jednak niestety nie techniki. A przy okazji chronię cie przed Kyuubim. A tak przy okazji, to gdybyś był dziewczyną, to miałbyś na imię właśnie Naruko._

_-Aha... ale zaraz, nie rozumiem..._

_-Wybacz, ale nie teraz. Najpierw musisz zdać test Kakashiego. On, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, może nauczyć cię techik._

_-Ale jak mam sam pokonać jonina?_

_-Będę ci podowiadać, a przecież masz do pomocy Hinatę i Sasuke. I nie martw się, powiem ci jak ich skłonić do dalszej walki._

_-Cóż... zaczynajmy!_

* * *

To już koniec. Mam nadzieje, że się podobało. Rozdział dłuższy od poprzedniego i informuję, że długość rozdziałów i to, jak często będą się pojawiać kolejne, będzie całkiem losowe, ponieważ zależy to od tego czy mam już wcześniej zaplanowane co będzie się działo (w tym przypadku, gdy planowałem tego fanfika to myślę, że mam materiał na również na trzeci rozdział i prawdopodobnie on również pojawi się za dwa dni) oraz od szkoły (sprawdziany...) Chciałbym jeszcze polecić fanfika pt. Naruto Zawirowania wodospadu Autor pisze zdecydowanie lepiej ode mnie.


	3. Naruko

_-Ale jak mam sam pokonać jonina?_

_-Będę ci podpowiadać, a przecież masz do pomocy Hinatę i Sasuke. I nie martw się, powiem ci jak ich skłonić do dalszej walki._

_-Cóż... zaczynajmy!_

**Rozdział 3**

**Naruko**

_-Eeeee... Naruko, jak mam wrócić na ziemię._

_-Po prostu mocno tego zapragnij, ale zanim to zrobisz, podaj mi ręce._

_-Po co? Dasz mi czakrę?_

_-Nie głuptasie. Najlepiej będzie jak sama zmotywuje twoich przyjaciół do walki, a gdy ta się zacznie, bedziesz mógł wrócić do swojego ciała._

_-No... dobrze. -_Naruto zrobił to, o co poprosiła go Naruko. 'Jeżeli to co powiedziała to prawda to...' myślał '...chciałbym zobaczyć co tam się dzieje!' i nagle przed nim pojawiło się okno, a może raczej wyrwa, przez którą było wszystko widać i słychać.

Wszyscy, w tym młoda Hyuuga, która odzyskała już przytomność, słuchali z niedowierzaniem. Gdy Naruto się skupił, usłyszał

_-Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja zamierzam spełnić swoje marzenie. -_mówiła Naruko_ -Hinata, chcesz przecież odzyskać szacunek ojca, a ty -_kontynuowała patrząc na Uchihę _-jak chcesz zostać legendarnym sanninem, to nie możesz poddawać się podczas treningów czy testów takich jak ten. -_przyjaciele młodego jinchuurikiego słuchali uważnie, natomiast Kakashi nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się działo _-Może jesteśmy geninami, którzy dopiero co zdali akademię, ale jest nas trzech i mamy plan. -_na chwilę zapanowała cisza.

'Naruto-kun ma racje. Muszę nauczyć się nowych technik i ćwiczyć te, które znam. Muszę stać się prawdziwą kunoichi, aby ojciec mnie zaakceptował, a do tego muszę mieć senseia i chodzić na misje.' pomyślała młoda Hyuuga, po czym powiedziała

_-Naruto-kun... zróbmy to!_

'Kto by się spodziewał? Ale ma on rację... Itachi też by się nie poddał, a ja również nie zamierzam' stwierdził Uchiha, a następnie rzekł

_-Niesamowite... nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale masz rację. Do dzieła!_

W tym momencie Naruko powróciła do umysłu Naruto, a on mógł zacząć walkę.

***NA ZIEMI***

'Aż nie chce się wierzyć... sensei czy to naprawdę twój syn, czy ty w innym ciele? Ta jego przemowa...' Kakashi nie mógł dokończyć myśli, ponieważ usłyszał za swoimi plecami

_**-Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu -**_wykonał technikę Uchiha. Tym razem stworzona kula ognia była zdecydowanie większa i szybsza, jednak Kakashi mimo tego uniknął jej bez większych problemów.

'Są aż tak zdesperowani, że atakują z pełną mocą? Czyżby przemówienie Naruto było aż tak dobre? Muszę...' i po raz kolejny nie mógł w spokoju pomyśleć, ponieważ Uchiha zaatakował ponownie, jednak tym razem pomocą z Hinaty i z kunaiem w ręku. Kakashi, mimo iż był atakowany bez przerwy, to nie dał się trafić.

_'-Teraz Naruto!-'_ wykrzyczała Naruko.

Jinchuuriki zgodnie z podpowiedzią ruszył ku swojemu senseiowi, aby odebrać mu dzwoneczki, jednakże szarowłosy to zauważył i w odpowiednim momencie popchnął Sasuke w stronę blondyna, ale przez to się odsłonił i został trafiony przez Hinatę.

'A więc to jest siła Juuken.' pomyślał cicho sycząc. Zaraz po tym jak oberwał, zaatakował go Naruto, szarowłosy obronił się, lecz błyskawicznie Sasuke wykonał ślizg tak, aby przewrócić jonina i prawie mu się to udało, ale Kakashi wylądował na rękach, a następnie robiąc gwiazdę wrócił do prawidłowej pozycji.

'Walczą teraz zdecydowanie lepiej... myślę, że Naruto nadawałby się na chuunina.'

**_-Kage bunshin no jutsu! -_**Naruto stworzył dziesięć klonów, które otoczyły jonina. Jednak nie zaatakowały go, zaczęły biegać wokół niego jak najszybciej, aby wznieść kurz i stworzyć zasłonę.

_'-Dobrze! To było genialne! Teraz... niech Sasuke, albo Hinata użyją dojutsu, aby...-' _Naruko na chwilę przerwała, ponieważ przypomniało jej się, że to była część planu Itachiego i gdy tylko spojrzała, to ujrzała Hinatę, która używając Byakugana, zakradła się, aby zabrać dzwoneczki Kakashiemu. _'-Chyba jednak nie jestem tu potrzebna...-'_

Nagle Uchiha i Namikaze usłyszeli krzyk Hyuugi. Klony się zatrzymały, po czym odskoczyły w stronę oryginału, a następnie wszyscy zobaczyli Kakashiego wychodzącego z młodą użytkowniczką dojutsu i trzymającego kunai na jej gardle.

'Ciekawe jak nasz młody strateg teraz zareaguje?' pomyślał jonin.

'Wszystko według planu... Itachi, jesteś genialny!' stwierdził Sasuke, po czym wykrzyczał _-Teraz Hinata!_

Młoda Hyuuga zamieniła się w kłodę, co zdezorientowało szarowłosego.

_-Kawarimi?! -_wykrzyczał, po czym usłyszał za sobą

_**-Hakkeshoo Kaiten! -**_Hinata zaczęła się kręcić, jednocześnie uwalniając ze wszystkich tenketsu czakrę. Odepchnęło to Kakashiego w stronę czekającego Uchihy, który wybił swojego senseia wysoko w powietrze. Zaraz po tym Naruto z klonami doskoczył do lecącego mężczyzny. Klony atakowały jonina, jednak ten zasłonił się przed wszystkimi uderzeniami, ale nagle poczuł on lekkie dotknięcie w okolicach biodra.

'CZYŻBY ZABRAŁ MI DZWONKI?!' pomyślał, jednakże zanim zdążył zareagować, wszystkie klony na raz zadały potężny cios, wbijając szarowłosego w ziemię. 'Pokonany przez geninów... oby nie zaczęli rozpowiadać o tym wszystkim we wiosce. Warto też sprawdzić, czy Naruto jest w stanie się poświęcić.' Kakashi był zażenowany, ponieważ jest joninem i nawet pięciu geninów nie powinno dać mu rady.

_-Brawo! to było nawet dobrze zaplanowane... jak na geninów. Nawet trochę mnie to zabolało. -_skłamał jonin, aby nie stracić w oczach swoich uczniów. _-Jednak są tylko dwa dzwoneczki... a jako, że Naruto mi je zabrał, to on zdecyduje kto dostanie drugi._

Cała trójka była lekko speszona. I tak musieli część planu zmienić i nawet im się to udało, jednak zapomnieli o najważniejszym. Wszyscy "płonęli" ze wstydu. Naruto wystraszony przełknął ślinę.

'Co mam zrobić? Muszę zostać Hokage, ale komu dać drugi? Hinata... podoba mi się i jeżeli dam jej dzwoneczek, to na pewno to doceni, a do tego musi udowodnić ojcu, jak dobrą i silną osobą jest. Ale Sasuke był moim pierwszym przyjacielem, nie mogę go zawieść... co robić? Wiem... oddam też mój dzwoneczek i tak jestem na razie za młody, by spełnić swoje marzenie, a za rok też będę mógł zostać pełnoprawnym geninem.' Blondyn już chciał oddać swoim przyjaciołom oba dzwonki, ale odezwała się Naruko

_'-Czekaj! Masz dwie opcje. Pierwsza to pokazanie się, jako człowiek zdolny do poświęceń dla towarzyszy. Kakashi na pewno to doceni. Uczynić to możesz kontynuując to co chciałeś zrobić. Możesz też sprawić, żeby pomyślał o tobie jak o dobrym, zaradnym shinobi, robiąc klona. Może nie zauważyłeś, ale w raz z tobą kopiują się twoje rzeczy, w tym przypadku dzwonki.-'_

_-Naruto-kun, nie musisz mi dawać dzwoneczka. Poradzę sobie, a Sasuke musi dorównać Iatchiemu, a do tego potrzebuje on senseia. -_wtrąciła Hinata.

_-Nie... -_odpowiedział Uchiha _-to ty Hinata musisz coś udowodnić ojcu. Nie martw się Naruto, na pewno dam radę w przyszłym roku. -_'Tylko gorzej, jeśli klan uzna, że nie zdałem z jego winy... ale jeśli im powiem, że sam tak chciałem to może stwierdzą, że dobrze postąpiłem. Tak... jestem tego pewny.'

'Nie ułatwiają mi wyboru!' pomyślał jinchuuriki 'Jak postąpić? "W świecie shinobi, ten kto łamie zasady jest śmieciem, ale ten kto porzuca przyjaciół jest gorszy od śmiecia" chyba tak mówił nam Itachi... cóż czyli wracam do pierwotnego planu.' Wtedy młody Namikaze oddał oba dzwonki swoim towarzyszom. Jego przyjaciele byli zszokowani, ale było też widać w ich oczach wdzięczność, natomiast Kakashi powiedział

_-Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke... jestem z was dumny. Wszyscy zdaliście! -_trójka geninów była zaskoczona, nie mogli uwierzyć w to co słyszą, myśleli że jinuuriki będzie musiał wrócić do akadmii. Ich sensei kontynuował _-Zanim coś powiecie dajcie mi skończyć. Motywem przewodnim tego testu nie miało być sprawdzenie jak sobie radzicie w walce z silniejszym, ale to czy potraficie współpracować mimo przeszkód, takich jak za mała ilość dzwoneczków. Zdaliście już, po paru minutach od startu, jednak chciałem sprawdzić jak sobie dalej poradzicie. Widziałem w was potencjał i byłem pewny, że dacie radę mi odebrać wasz cel. Później zaskoczył mnie Naruto swoją przemową i ostatecznie jego wybór, by oddać wam oba dzwonki. I przepraszam was za to, że byłem taki surowy, ale chciałem was zestresować i również rozzłościć tak, abyście dali z siebie wszystko._

W końcu trójka przyjaciół uświadomiła sobie co się właśnie stało. Wszyscy byli bardzo szczęśliwi, dwójka użytkowników dojutsu była bardzo wdzięczna blondynowi, uważali, że gdyby nie on, to nie odzyskaliby wiary w siebie.

Nagle stało się coś niespodziewanego. Hinata przytuliła się do Naruto i powiedziała

_-Dziekuję ci, jesteś geniuszem. -_Zrobił się on cały czerwony i pomyślał

'Co? Niemożliwe... czy ona też mnie... a może to pod wpływem emocji?' Po kilku sekundach młoda Hyuuga zdała sobie sprawę z tego co właśnie robi i szybko puściła jinuurikiego mówiąc

_-Przepraszam Naruto-kun._

_-Eeee... nic się nie stało. -_odpowiedział trochę nieśmiało.

'Czy to możliwe? Może on też mnie lubi? 'pomyślała z nadzieją Hinata.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, aż w końcu powiedział Kakashi

_-Cóż... muszę wam powiedzieć, że jesteście pierwszymi, którzy zdali mój test. W nagrodę zabieram was na ramen i ja... nie, Naruto stawia, w końcu obiecał._

_-CO?! -_wykrzyczał blondyn.

_'-Widać nie słyszałeś całej mojej przemowy... powiedziałam im, że jeśli się uda to stawiasz im ramen przez tydzień.-'_

'Co ona sobie wyobraża?! Jak ja się wypłacę?'

_'-Tak w ogóle, to wszystko co pomyślisz, tutaj normalnie słychać-'_

_-Hej Namikaze! -_zawołał Sasuke _-Nie próbuj się wymigać._

_-No dobra... -od_powiedział zrezygnowany jinchuuriki.

* * *

To już na tyle, trochę mi zeszło na napisanie tego, rozdział jest trochę krótszy od drugiego, ale chciałem zakończyć wątek testu Kakashiego i nie zaczynać już kolejnego.


	4. Pierwsza prawdziwa misja

**Rozdział 4**

**Pierwsza prawdziwa misja**

***BRAMA KONOHY***

Hyuuga Hinata, Namikaze Naruto i Uchiha Sasuke już od półtora miesiąca są geninami. Razem z Hatake Kakashim, ich senseiem, tworzą drużynę siódmą. Zawsze dostawali "beznadziejne" misje rangi D, aż do teraz. Trójce przyjaciół kazano stawić się pod jedną z bram. Znudzeni czekaniem na senseia, zaczęli dyskutować.

_\- Mówię wam, na pewno dzisiaj dostaniemy jakąś poważną misję. - _mówił z entuzjazmem blond jinchuuriki _\- W końcu sensei pierwszy raz kazał nam być przy bramie, to musi coś znaczyć._

_\- Jesteś taki naiwny, przecież jesteśmy tylko geninami. - _odpowiedział mu Sasuke _\- Co najwyżej znowu każe nam gonić jakiegoś kota po okolicznych lasach._

_\- Mylisz się! Do misji tego typu zawsze zbierał nas w centrum wioski. To, że czekamy na niego akurat tutaj musi mieć jakąś przyczynę. Założymy się o ramen, że jest tak jak mówię?_

_\- Naprawdę znowu chcesz mi stawiać obiad, tak jak to było po naszym pierwszym teście? W sumie... co mi szkodzi._

Przyjaciele podali sobie rękę, po czym w ciszy czekali na Kakashiego. Jak zwykle Hinata, mimo że chciała zgodzić się z Naruto, to przez jej nieśmiałość nic nie powiedziała. Często w dyskusjach pomiędzy jej przyjaciółmi, nie wyrażała swojej opinii, chyba że sami ją o nią prosili.

Po kilkunastu minutach przyszedł szarowłosy. Widząc go, powiedział Namikaze

_\- Spóźnił się sensei... znowu._

_\- Wybaczcie, ale po drodze spotkałem dwójkę młodych ludzi, którzy się kłócili i wyglądali jakby chcieli zacząć bójkę. Jako shinobi Konohy musiałem... - _jonin próbował się wytłumaczyć, jednak przerwał mu młody Uchiha

_\- Sensei! Obiecaliśmy, że poprawimy się w działaniu incognito, a sensei przestanie się spóźniać! My dotrzymaliśmy naszą obietnicę._

_\- Naprawdę? Cóż musimy sprawdzić czy zrobiliście postępy._

_\- Ale sensei, - _zaczęła nieśmiało Hinata _\- sprawdziliśmy to tydzień temu. Każdemu z nas udało się złapać zająca bez konieczności gonienia za nim._

_\- Cóż masz rację, a więc wygraliście. - _odpowiedział lekko zrezygnowany Kakashi _\- Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Nasza dzisiejsza misja jest inna od wszystkich dotychczasowych. Małą wioskę niedaleko granicy okradła banda rabusiów._

_\- A naszym zadaniem jest ich złapać?! - _wtrącił podekscytowany blondyn.

_\- Nie. Do złapania ich wysłano już drużynę chuuninów. My mamy pomóc mieszkańcom. Trzeci stwierdził, że nasza drużyna jest do tego zadania idealna. Używając dojutsu - _szarowłosy spojrzał na Hinate i Sasuke _\- będziemy mogli poszukać zaginionych, natomiast używając Kage bunshin pomożemy w odbudowie najważniejszych budynków. Zapewne wioska by nie wysłałaby shinobi do zadania tego typu, ale ze znanego na powodu - _tym razem spojrzał na Naruto _\- jesteśmy uważani za niezwykłą drużyne. - _jonin na chwilę zamilkł, aby zastanowić się czy powiedział o wszystkim, a następnie dodał _-_ _Teraz macie pół godziny na przygotowania._

_\- Ale tym razem sensei się nie spóźni? - _zapytał szyderczo Uchiha.

Kakashi odpowiedział mu gniewnym wzrokiem, po czym w mgnieniu oka zniknął. Naruto powiedział

_\- Czyli wygrałem! Sasuke przygotuj się, bo mogę się zapytać o moje ramen w każdej chwili. - _mina czarnowłosego gwałtownie się zmieniła, a jego odpowiedzią było skinienie głową. Następnie odszedł w stronę swojego domu.

Przy bramie zostali już tylko Naruto i Hinata. Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza, po czym zaproponował jinchuuriki

_\- Może odprowadzę cie do domu?_

_\- Dziękuję Naruto-kun._

Zaczęli iść w stronę rezydencji klanu Hyuuga. Przez chwilę wyglądali jak dwójka przyjaciół, jednak po niecałej minucie chwycili się za ręce.

'Jej dłoń jest taka delikatna i gładka, a zarazem potrafi tak mocno uderzyć. Nazwa Juken idealnie pasuje. (PS. Juken to po polsku Delikatna Pięść, tak jakby ktoś nie wiedział) Jak mogłem wcześniej bać się, że Hinata-chan mnie odrzuci.' pomyślał Naruto 'Pamiętam jak się TO wydarzyło.'

***DWA TYGODNIE WCZEŚNIEJ***

Drużyna siódma miała akurat trening.

_\- Może zaczniemy od sparingu? - _zaproponował Kakashi, a jego uczniowie przytaknęli _\- Dobrze więc, na początek Hinata kontra Sasuke._

Dwójka przyjaciół stanęła naprzeciw siebie. Gdy tylko ich sensei dał i znak, zaatakowali się. Początkowo wyglądało to tak, jakby miał wygrać Uchiha, ponieważ wciąż unikał ciosów młodej Hyuugi i gdy tylko miał okazję, to sprawnie wykonywał kontratak. Naruto chciał, aby wygrała jego sympatia, więc wykrzyczał

_\- Dokop mu Hinata!_

_\- Hej co to ma... - _chciał odpowiedzieć czarnowłosy, ale błyskawicznie został zaatakowany przez swoją przyjaciółkę.

Hinata walczyła już zdecydowanie lepiej. Atakując myślała 'Naruto-kun we mnie wierzy, nie mogę go zawieść.' Po kilku chwilach udało jej się trafić przeciwnika. Sasuke odczuwał ogromny ból, co było korzystne dla młodej Hyuugi. Po kilku minutach Kakashi przerwał pojedynek, ostatecznie uznając, że dziewczyna wygrała. Zadowolona z zwycięstwa podeszła do blondyna i nieśmiało powiedziała

_\- Dziękuję Naruto-kun, ale dlaczego chciałeś, abym to ja wygrała, w końcu Sasuke to twój pierwszy przyjaciel._

_\- Wiesz... bo ja... - _zaczął niepewnie, po czym się na chwilę "zaciął" i zaczął się zastanawiać co powiedzieć.

'Czy mam jej powiedzieć o moich uczuciach do niej, ale jeśli mnie odrzuci, to... nie wiem co zrobię.'

_'- Naruto powiedz jej! Nie ma się czego bać. A zresztą, naprawdę nie zauważyłeś, że prawdopodobnie ty też jej się podobasz? -' _niespodziewanie wtrąciła Naruko.

'Masz rację... teraz albo nigdy.' pomyślawszy to zaczął od nowa

_\- Wiesz, ja chciałem, abyś to ty wygrała, ponieważ... podobasz mi się Hinata-chan!_

Młoda Hyuuga przez chwilę przyswajała sobie to co właśnie usłyszała. 'Podobam się Naruto-kun...' Nagle przytuliła się mocno do niego, mówiąc

_\- Ty też mi się podobasz!_

Jinchuuriki był wtedy najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Również objął Hinatę, uśmiechając się.

_\- Kto by się spodziewał takiego obrotu wydarzeń... a miał to być zwykły trening. Prawda Sasuke? - _powiedział Kakashi.

_\- Sensei, znam go od trzech lat i nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że odważy się na coś takiego. Nie wiem co, ale coś go zmieniło._

_\- Czasami najlepszą odpowiedzią, jest najłatwiejsza. Zapewne zauważyłeś, że odkąd został on geninem, to coraz więcej ludzi go akceptuje, a przynajmniej już go nie dręczy. Możliwe, że dzięki temu nie musi już żyć w strachu, że mieszkańcy znowu go będą wyzywać od demona, albo że ktoś go pobije i dzięki temu stał się odważniejszy, pewniejszy siebie, aż w końcu stało się to. Jednak mogę się mylić..._

'Dziękuję ci Naruko!' pomyślał blondyn.

***TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ***

Para szła dalej. Bardzo lubili spędzać ze sobą czas. W godzinach porannych nie było wiele osób na ulicach Konohy, więc było cicho i spokojnie.

Jednak spokój ten nie trwał długo, bo po chwili nasi bohaterowie trafili na Izunuke Kibę. Nienawidził on Naruto, a jinchuuriki jego.

_\- Co tam, demonie?! - _wykrzyczał Kiba. Był on jedną z niewielu osób, które wciąż go przezywały, jednak blondyn nie dał się sprowokować i spokojnie odpowiedział

_\- Czego od nas chcesz? - _specjalnie, aby nie psuć tej chwili powstrzymał się od nazwania go "kretynem" albo "pchlarzem".

_\- Czegokolwiek nie chciałbym ci powiedzieć, to i tak byś nie zrozumiał, ponieważ jesteś za głupi! A zresztą i tak nie mam na ciebie czasu. Spieszę się, bo zaraz mamy ważną misję. Będziemy ESKORTOWAĆ pewnego człowieka do POBLISKIEJ WIOSKI. Nie wiem, czego się boi, ale ja sam obronię go przed wszystkimi niebezpieczeństwami._

Naruto słysząc to, spojrzał na Hinate, która zrozumiała o co chodzi i lekko przytaknęła. Jinchuuriki powiedział

_\- Ja też nie ma czasu, ponieważ również wybieramy się na misję._

_\- Ha! Niby jaką? Znowu będziecie gonić głupie koty?_

_\- Nie, wybieramy się do wioski nieopodal GRANICY KRAJU OGNIA, którą napadli bandyci, a jak nie wierzysz, to możesz chwilę nam potowarzyszyć, po czym sam zapytasz się o to naszego senseia. - _blondyn z oczywistych powodów nie powiedział o pomocy w naprawie wioski.

_\- Nie wierzę! Nie słucham! ŻEGNAJ! - _zdenerwowany Izunuka mówiąc to biegł w stronę akademii. Hinata i Naruto znowu zostali sami. Po odprowadzeniu dziewczyny do domu, blondyn pobiegł do swojego, aby się przygotować.

***PÓŁ GODZINY PÓŹNIEJ***

Genini byli już na miejscu, i jak zawsze Sasuke i Naruto dyskutowali o tym, czy tym razem sensei się spóźni. Nagle Uchiha zaproponował zakład.

_\- Naruto mam pomysł. Co powiesz na mały zakładzik? Jeśli sensei znów się spóźni to nie będę musiał kupować ci ramen, a jeśli zaraz tu będzie, to stawiam ci obiad przez tydzień. Co ty na to?_

_\- Wiesz, że to strasznie dla mnie niekorzystne, ponieważ Kakashi-sensei zawsze się spóźnia._

_\- Ale może wziął sobie do serca nasze słowa sprzed półgodziny. I wyobraź sobie, DARMOWE RAMEN PRZEZ TYDZIEŃ._

_\- Wiem, że będziesz mnie tym męczył aż sensei się zjawi, więc nie mam wyboru. Wchodzę w to._

Uchiha już się cieszył, ponieważ był pewien, że wygra, ale nagle zobaczył, jak jego przyjaciele robią "wielkie oczy". Gdy się odwrócił zobaczył Kakashiego, który powiedział

_\- Witaj ponownie drużyno! Obiecałem wam, że postaram się nie spóźniać, więc jestem. Eee... Sasuke coś nie tak?_

_\- Przez senseia właśnie zbankrutowałem. - _odpowiedział załamany Sasuke.

_\- Aha... nie wnikam. Gotowi do wyjścia?_

_\- Tak jest! / Tak Kakashi-sensei! / Taaa... - _odpowiedzieli wszyscy razem.

Drużyna siódma wyruszyła w drogę. Przez prawie cały czas Sasuke podróżował ze spuszczoną głową, natomiast Naruto i Hinata wciąż rozmawiali. Przez całą podróż nic się nie działo. Gdy w końcu dotarli, ujrzeli spaloną wioskę, wszędzie były tylko gruzy i popiół, a większość mieszkańców chodziła bez celu, albo próbowała odkopać ciała innych, lub coś ważnego dla nich. Kakashi widząc to powiedział

_\- Drużyna zachować ostrożność, Trzeci mówił, że wioska została obrabowana z dóbr i tylko kilka domów zostało uszkodzonych. Rozejrzyjcie się po okolicy i pomóżcie mieszkańcom, a ja dowiem się, co tutaj zaszło._

Naruto stworzył kilka klonów i zaczął pomagać ofiarom rabunku, Sasuke używając Sharingana szukał ludzi pośród gruzów, a Hinata z pomocą Byakugana sprawdzała okolicę. Po kilku minutach jonin zebrał swoich uczniów mówiąc

_\- Nie jest dobrze. Dowiedziałem się, że wioska została zaatakowana po raz drugi. Za pierwszym razem zostali tylko okradzeni, jednak druga szajka bandytów, która była zdecydowanie liczniejsza, również chciała to zrobić, ale jak dowiedzieli się, że nie ma tu nic wartościowego to ich szef nakazał spalić to miejsce._

_\- To straszne, jak można coś takiego zrobić? - _wtrąciła Hinata.

_\- Niektórzy ludzie tacy są. Ale co ważniejsze, musimy tu zostać i pomóc ocalałym, jednakże należy też znaleźć chuuninów, których nasza wioska wysłała, aby dorwali zbirów. Sami mogą sobie nie poradzić. A do tego należy posłać do Konohy po posiłki. Jeśli jest tak jak mówią mieszkańcy, to potrzebujemy więcej ludzi. - _wtedy Kakashi na chwilę przerwał, złożył kilka pieczęci, następnie przegryzł sobie palec i wykonał technikę **\- K****uchiyose no jutsu! - **przywołując małego psa. Powiedział do niego

_\- Pakkun biegnij do Konohy i powiadom Trzeciego, że potrzebujemy wsparcia. Pojawiła się druga, znacznie liczniejsza szajka rabusiów, która spaliła całą wioskę. -_ jego pies od razu pobiegł do swojego celu, a szarowłosy powiedział do swoich uczniów

_\- Wy zajmijcie się mieszkańcami, a ja poszukam tej drugiej drużyny._

Jonin pobiegł w stronę lasu, a trójka przyjaciół wykonywała polecenie.

* * *

To już na tyle! Taki wstępny rozdział do nowego wątku. W następnym pojawią się prawdziwe walki, a więc też więcej technik. Do następnego!


	5. Silni przeciwnicy

**Rozdział 5**

**Silni przeciwnicy**

***W LESIE***

Kakashi szedł sam przez las w poszukiwaniu drużyny, która została wysłana, aby złapać bandytów. Miał on szczerą nadzieję, że znajdzie ich całych i zdrowych, jednak niepokoiła go myśl, że jego uczniowie mogą zostać zaatakowani.

'Mogą sobie nie dać rady. Muszę przyśpieszyć!' jak pomyślał, tak zrobił. Po kilkunastu minutach natknął się na szukanych przez niego chuuninów, a dokładniej na ich ciała, powieszone na drzewie. 'Kim są ci bandyci? I jak można być tak brutalnym? Ta sytuacja co raz bardziej staje się niepokojąca.'

Nagle szarowłosy usłyszał za sobą kroki. Gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył dwóch mężczyzn, ubranych w poszarpane ciuchy i całych w siniakach i ranach. Jeden z nich z trudem powiedział

_\- Uciekaj… stąd… - _dał radę tylko tyle powiedzieć, po czym zemdlał. Jego kompan dokończył

_\- Sam nie dasz rady… musisz… AAACHH! -_ nagle oberwał w brzuch strzałą, która nadleciała z głębi lasu. Jonin zaczął nerwowo się rozglądać, jednak nikogo nie zauważył. Już chciał sięgnąć ręką do swojego ochraniacza, aby odsłonić lewe oko, ale usłyszał niski, męski głos

_\- Lepiej się nie ruszaj. – _shinobi nie posłuchał i z lasu wyleciał kunai, który wbił się zaraz obok stopy szarowłosego, który pomyślał

'Kunai!? Kim oni do cholery są?' Nagle powiedział inny, również męski głos

_\- Ostrzegaliśmy. Myślisz, że jesteśmy jakimiś zwykłymi rabusiami?_

_\- Nie damy ci użyć twojego dojutsu, Kakashi Kopiujący Ninjo. – _kontynuował tym razem damski głos.

_\- Skąd znacie moje imię? – _odpowiedział zaniepokojony jonin.

_ \- Każdy, kto uważa się za silnego powinien je znać. – _powiedziała ta sama kobieta _– Jeden ruch, a cię zmasakrujemy. Nawet ty nie obronisz się przed taką ilością kunaii._

_\- Dobrze zatem… czego chcecie?_

_\- Wiemy, że masz w swojej drużynie trójkę geninów. Wszyscy są wyjątkowi. Chłopak od Uchihów, dziewczyna z klany Hyuuga i jinchuuriki. Wydaj nam któregoś z nich, a tobie, mieszkańcom tamtej wioski i pozostałej dwójce damy odejść w spokoju. Jeśli się nie zgodzisz, to zabijemy ciebie i wszystkich ocalałych, a geninów zabierzemy ze sobą._

_K_akashi stał w ciszy zastanawiając się. 'Trafili w mój czuły punkt. Nie zostawię nikogo z uczniów, ale i tak ich porwą, a w dodatku zamordują tych wszystkich niewinnych ludzi. Sensei, co ty byś zrobił? Heh… co to za pytanie… oczywiście byś się poświęcił dla drużyny, ale obiecałem sobie, że zajmę się Naruto. Jednak nie mam wyboru.'

_\- Moja odpowiedź to… __**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**__– _Kakashi stworzył dziesięć klonów, a jego oponenci masowo obrzucili go kunaiami, jednak wytworzone klony pomogły mu zablokować atak. Nareszcie jonin mógł użyć Sharingana. Zobaczył on wokół siebie sześciu shinobi, każdy miał zakrytą twarz tak, że wydać było tylko oczy.

Trzy spośród klonów pobiegły w stronę zniszczonej wioski, aby ostrzec geninów. Nagle wszyscy przeciwnicy zeskoczyli z drzew i zaczęła się walka. Mimo iż walczyli w większości z klonami, to bój był bardzo wyrównany. Tylko kobieta, wydająca się dowodzić, potrafiła dosyć szybko pokonać kopie, która ją zaatakowała, więc w związku z tym oryginalny Kakashi stanął z nią do walki. Początkowo starli się ze sobą używając taijutsu i kunaii, ale po chwili przeciwniczka jonina odskoczyła na parę metrów i wystrzeliła z ust fioletowymi pociskami przypominającymi myszy. Chcąc zablokować atak, szarowłosy użył techniki **– Doton: Doroku Gaeshi – **z niewielkim wysiłkiem wyrywając spod siebie kawał ziemi, którego użył jako tarczy, jednak okazało się, że pociski wybuchają, co odrzuciło Kakashiego na kilka metrów, jednak dzięki wykonanej technice nie odniósł on ran. Ale gdy tylko ponownie spojrzał na walczącą z nim kobietę, zobaczył, że ona ponowie wykonuje tą samą technikę, więc odpowiedzią Hatake na atak było _**– **_**Suiton: Suijinheki – **wystrzeliwując dosyć wielką falę, która ugasiła lecące w jego stronę pociski.

Ponownie zaczęła się walka w zwarciu, jednak teraz trwała ona zdecydowanie dłużej. Po kilku minutach Kakashi zauważył, że oddalił się od miejsca, gdzie walczyły jego klony, na tyle daleko, że już go nie widział. 'Ona naprawdę jest w stanie mi dorównać nawet, kiedy używam Sharingana. Kim ona jest? I z jakiej wioski pochodzi? Muszę dać radę i zaprowadzić ją do Konohy, aby wydobyli z niej informacje. Najłatwiej będzie ją sprowokować tak, aby stała się nieostrożna.' Myślał lekko poddenerwowany jonin. 'Tylko jak?'

_\- Ci twoi towarzysze to genini? Jesteś ich nianią? Nawet nie potrafią pokonać moich klonów. – _zaczął Kakashi.

_\- Faktycznie dali mi do pomocy jakiś… ale zaraz, co cię to interesuje? – _odpowiedziała mu przeciwniczka.

_\- Po prostu dawno już nie spotkałem tak słabych wrogów. A ty sama chyba znasz tylko jedną technikę. – _kontynuował jonin licząc na to, że uda mu się urazić jej ego.

_\- Znam więcej, ale nie chce wysadzić całej okolicy w powietrze. – _odpowiedziała pewna siebie przywódczyni napastników _– Czyżbyś się już zmęczył? Tak nagle zacząłeś rozmowę. A może tamta liczna szajka bandytów zaatakowała twoich uczniów, a klony odwołując się, doniosły ci o tym? Możliwe też, że to reszta moich ludzi ich dopadła._

'Reszta jej ludzi!? Nie, nie mogę dać się zdezorientować.' pomyślał lekko wybity z rytmu szarowłosy, po czym wykrzyczał

_\- Dosyć! _**Raikiri! **_\- _jego ręka została pokryta wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, a sam Kakashi rzucił się w stronę oponentki. Ta, zaskoczona tak szybkim atakiem, musiała ratować się ucieczką.

'Muszę to jak najszybciej zakończyć, by móc sprawdzić co z moją drużyną!' jonin myślał tylko o tym i mocno się skupił, dzięki czemu z pomocą Sharingana był w stanie przewidzieć gdzie skoczy jego przeciwniczka. Był pewny, że trafi.

***W TYM SAMYM CZASIE, RUINY WIOSKI***

Trójka przyjaciół, tak jak im kazał ich sensei, dalej pomagała ocalałym mieszkańcom. Jednak nagle Hinata, która sprawdzała Byakuganem okolicę, powiedziała

_\- Ktoś tu się zbliża! Około dwudziestu mężczyzn, każdy uzbrojony!_

Błyskawicznie genini zebrali się w jednym miejscu, po czym młoda Hyuuga, w raz z Namikaze, schowali się, a Uchiha stał czekając na intruzów. Na wszelki wypadek schował on swój ochraniacz. Po dwóch minutach, spośród drzew wyszła grupa mężczyzn, a jeden z nich wykrzyczał

_\- Mam nadzieję, że w gruzach znaleźliście coś wartościowego! Nie odejdziemy stąd bez jakiegokolwiek łupu!_

Naprzeciw nim poszedł Sasuke, który odpowiedział zbirom

_\- Lepiej odejdźcie, a nic wam się nie stanie!_

_\- HAHAHA! – _zaśmiał się głośno ich przywódca – _DZIECKO będzie was bronić!? – _podszedł on do młodego użytkownika dojutsu, chwycił go za kołnierz i dodał _– Jesteś odważny, może do nas dołączysz?_

Odpowiedzią Uchihy było naplucie na buty rabusia. Ten puścił czarnowłosego, odszedł na odległość jednego metra i powiedział

_\- Widać jednak jesteś głupi, a nie dzielny. – _bandyta chciał uderzyć Sasuke, jednak gdy wyprowadzał cios, genin bez problemu zrobił unik i kopnął zbira w brzuch, odpychając go na odległość kilku metrów. Zdenerwowany mężczyzna powiedział _– A więc tak chcesz się bawić? To chodź mały! – _wziął do ręki nóż, jednak zdziwił się, ponieważ to „głupie dziecko" nie bało się, a w dodatku pokazał mu rękę, każąc mu chwilę poczekać. Rabuś udawał dżentelmena i czekał na ruch Uchihy. Nagle zobaczył, jak wyjmuje on ochraniacz taki, jaki noszą shinobi, po czym wykrzyczał

_\- To zaczynamy! _**Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu! **_– _wykrzyczał czarnowłosy szybko wykonując kilka pieczęci. Herszt jego przeciwników wystraszył się tego co zobaczył, z trudem uniknął ognistej kuli, po czym wezwał swoich podwładnych do pomocy, jednak nagle zobaczył dwójkę innych dzieciaków, wychodzących zza gruzów, a jeden z nich złożył ręce w krzyż i wykonał technikę **– Kage Bunshin no jutsu! – **tworząc trzydzieści klonów i rozkazał im atakować. Zaczęła się walka. Bandyci nie byli tak silni jak ninja, jednak walczyli przeciwko klonom i udało im się wyeliminować kilka z nich. Oryginalny Naruto i jego przyjaciele walczyli z przywódcą rabusiów. Początkowo nie była to wymagająca walka,

**\- Hakke ****Sanjuunishou! – **zaczęła Hinata. Wydawało się, że to wykończy przeciwnika, ale był on dobrze zbudowany, a do tego nie używał technik, więc nie korzystał ze swojej czakry, przez co mógł dalej walczyć. Wykonał on serię szybkich ciosów, jednak nie trafił on żadnego z geniniów. W odpowiedzi, trójka shinobi wyjęła kunaie i zaatakowała go, jednakże ku ich zdziwieniu zablokował wszystkie wyprowadzone w niego ataki.

_\- HA! Myślicie, że jak jesteście shinobi to będziecie mogli mnie bez problemu mnie pokonać? – _powiedział pewny siebie zbir _– Kiedyś szkolił mnie ninja, który został wygnany z wioski, jednak przerwał szkolenie gdy dowiedział się kim jestem. Ale mimo tego nauczył mnie dosyć sporo._

Walka trwała dalej. Trójka przyjaciół widziała, że reszta bandytów nie radzi sobie z klonami Naruto, więc grali na zwłokę. Nagle ich przeciwnik odskoczył na parę metrów, po czym złapał najbliższy, dostatecznie wielki kamień i cisnął nim w stronę geninów. Zaskoczyło to ich, ale nie dali się trafić. W odpowiedzi Sasuke rzucił kilkoma shurikenami, a pozostała dwójka okrążyła przywódcę zbirów. Uniknął on prawie wszystkich, lecących w jego kierunku broni, ale jedna trafiła go w nogę i został unieruchomiony. Wtedy dzieło dokończyli Hinata i Naruto, ogłuszając bandytę. Ci, którzy wciąż stali na nogach, widząc jak ich szef zostaje pokonany, uciekli w stronę lasu. Jednak nie udało im się to, ponieważ z kierunku w który biegli, wyszły trzy klony Kakashiego, które szybko ich obezwładniły.

_\- Kakashi-sensei!? – _wykrzyczała razem trójka przyjaciół.

_\- Musimy was ostrzec. – _powiedział jeden z klonów _– Oryginał natknął się na drugą grupę bandytów, ale oni są zdecydowanie silniejsi. Prawdopodobnie są shinobi, ale nie martwcie się, reszta daje sobie radę. Pomożemy wam związać tych tutaj, po czym wrócimy pomóc, natomiast wy macie zabrać tych rabusiów i mieszkańców do najbliższego miasta._

_\- Tak sensei! – _odpowiedzieli.

Klony tak jak powiedziały, tak zrobiły. Jednak genini nie zamierzali zostawić Kakashiego samego.

* * *

Cóż, to już jest koniec na dziś. Rozdział trochę później wyszedł, ale w końcu były święta. Chciałbym też uprzedzić pytanie, które mogłoby paść, a mianowicie „A co z Naruko i osłabioną pieczęcią?" I jedno i drugie pojawi się w większej ilości za kilka rozdziałów. Po prostu chcę najpierw wzmocnić Naruto, Sasuke i Hinate poprzez wykonywanie przez nich misji itp. Do następnego!


	6. Niespodziewana tragedia

**Rozdział 6**

**Niespodziewana tragedia**

***Gruzy wioski***

Klony Kakashiego rozkazały trójcę przyjaciół zabrać mieszkańców zniszczonej wioski do najbliższego miasta, jednak nie zamierzali oni zostawić swojego senseia. Poczekali, aż kopie odejdą na tyle daleko, aż stracą geninów z oczu. Gdy tak się stało Naruto powiedział:

_\- Wiem, że rozkazano nam co innego, ale…_

_\- Zamierzasz pomóc senseiowi. – _wtrącił Sasuke, po czym dodał _– Też miałem zamiar to powiedzieć. A co z tobą, Hinata?_

_\- Zgadzam się z wami. – _odpowiedziała jak zwykle nieśmiało.

_\- Zatem postanowione! Tylko co z ocalałymi? Ktoś musi ich zabrać do miasta, tak samo z tymi. – _powiedział Uchiha wskazując na związanych, w większości wciąż nieprzytomnych bandytów.

_\- Cóż… mogą to zrobić moje klony._

_\- Chcesz po raz kolejny podzielić swoją czakrę? Nie czujesz się wyczerpany czy coś? Słyszałem, że po odwołaniu klonów czakra nie powraca do użytkownika._

_\- Wciąż czuję się dobrze._

_\- No dobra._

**\- Kage bunshin no jutsu! – **blondyn po raz kolejny stworzył dwadzieścia klonów i wykrzyczał _– Ruszajmy!_

Genini wyruszyli pomóc swojemu senseiowi. Młoda Hyuuga z pomocą swego Byakuugana wypatrzyła jego klony i razem udali się za nimi, jednocześnie utrzymując odpowiednią odległość. Myśleli, że nie natkom się na żadne problemy, dojdą do miejsca walki i pomogą Kakashiemu. Wiedzieli również, że nie będą bardzo pomocni, ale mogliby przynajmniej odwracać uwagę przeciwników. Jednak po kilkunastu minutach klony zniknęły tak, jakby zostały odwołane.

_\- Co?! – powiedziała Hinata zatrzymując się_ _– Co się stało?_

_\- O co chodzi Hinata-chan? – _zapytał zdziwiony Namikaze.

_\- Klony nagle zniknęły._

_\- Może sensei sobie poradził i odwołał je?_

_\- Ale to wyglądało jakby coś je zaskoczyło._

_\- Co się dzieje? Co je zaskoczyło i dlaczego zniknęły? Zaraz… niemożliwe… czyżby Kakashi-sensei… - _Naruto zaniemówił, zaciskając pięści, a w jego oczach było widać rozpacz, jak i narastający gniew.

_\- Uspokój się! – _rozkazał Uchiha. _– Jeśli to prawda, to musimy tam jak najszybciej dobiec. Ruszajmy w tym samym kierunku._

Blondyn zgodnie z poleceniem przyjaciela opanował się i razem wyruszyli. Panowała cisza. Nikt nic nie mówił, każdy rozmyślał o tym co mogą zobaczyć, gdy dotrą na miejsce. Zanim się obejrzeli, prawie byli przy swoim celu. Zauważyli kilkoro rannych ludzi, wycofujących się. Ostrożnie ich obeszli, wciąż ich obserwując. Nagle rozległ się krzyk. Był to krzyk Kakashiego. Naruto czym prędzej zerwał się, biegnąc w stronę, z której usłyszał swojego senseia, jednak jakimś cudem ludzie, przed którymi się ukrywali nie usłyszeli hałasu, który wywołał blondyn. Przyjaciele genina ruszyli za nim.

Na miejscu wszyscy zamarli. Widzieli kobietę stojącą nad rannym Kakashim. Zwijał się on z bólu, trzymając swoją rękę przy lewym oku, skąd mocno krwawił. Był również cały poobijany i prawdopodobnie miał połamane nogi. Gdy przyjrzeli się dokładniej, zauważyli że kobieta ta miała w ręce zakrwawiony kuani, drugą chowała niewielki pojemnik do kieszeni. Dłonie miała całe z krwi, a jej ubranie było poszarpane w okolicach brzucha tak, jakby oberwała potężną techniką, jednak nie krwawiła z tego miejsca, a ktoś bardzo spostrzegawczy mógł zauważyć, że ma tam bliznę. Naruto wykrzyczał:

_\- SENSEI! – _szarowłosy w odpowiedzi skierował wzrok w stronę swoich uczniów. Nic nie powiedział, jednak po samym wyrazie twarzy można było wywnioskować, że każe im uciekać.

Blondyn nie ruszał się myśląc: 'Sensei… co ona ci zrobiła?! Ja, ja… ZABIJĘ JĄ!'

'_**\- Czyżbyś potrzebował niewielkiej hmmm… pomocy?' **_Naruto usłyszał w swojej głowie nieznany mu, niski głos. Wydawał się nieludzki. Można było wywnioskować, że ten, kto to wypowiedział, miał jakiś ukryty cel.

'_\- Nic nie próbuj lisie!-' _tym razem jinchuuriki usłyszał głos Naruko _'-Jeśli zaraz… czekaj… co ty robisz?! AAAAA!'_

'_**\- Nie wtrącaj się! Kontynuując… potrzebujesz więcej mocy. Dam ci ją, dam ci moją czakrę.'**_

'_-Głupi lisie, ty powinieneś najlepiej wiedzieć, że czakra to nie jest tylko „moc", ale również…'_

'_**\- Czy nie kazałem ci się zamknąć?!-' **_po tej wypowiedzi blondyn usłyszał w swojej głowie huk, coś jak hałas powstający podczas zawalania się budynku. Potem nie usłyszał już żadnych słów. Nastała cisza. Czuł tylko, że staję się on coraz silniejszy.

Młody Namikaze wciąż stał nieruchomo, coraz mocniej zaciskając pięści, głowę miał spuszczoną. Nagle jego włosy zaczęły lekko falować, tak jak podczas wiatru, jednak tego dnia nie było nawet lekkiego wicherku. Przerażeni przyjaciele blondyna zaczęli mu się przyglądać, zobaczyli, że jego paznokcie znacznie się powiększyły, można było powiedzieć, że zmieniły się w pazury jak u zwierzęcia. Nagle powiedział niższym niż jego i lekko chropowatym głosem:

_\- Zajmijcie się senseiem. ONA jest moja. – _powiedziawszy to rzucił się w stronę kobiety. Jego ataki były zdecydowanie potężniejsze niż kiedykolwiek, ciosy były celniejsze, jednak czasami wyglądały tak, jakby próbował trafić we wszystko dookoła. Wroga kunoichi unikała ataków bez większego problemu, jednak z każdą sekundą było jej coraz trudniej, ponieważ blondyn wciąż przyśpieszał. W końcu zmusił przeciwniczkę do kontrataku, zasłoniła się przed ciosem i szybkim kopnięciem wybiła Naruto w górę. Wylądował on kilka metrów od kobiety, jednak od razu się podniósł i zaatakował znowu. W jego oczach, które stały się czerwone z pionowymi źrenicami, widać było nienawiść i chęć unicestwienia kunoichi.

W tym samym czasie młody Uchiha podbiegł do Kakashiego, wyjmując wszystko co przydatne. Próbował pomóc joninowi, jednak ten się opierał i wciąż próbował coś powiedzieć, jednak prawdopodobnie miał zmiażdżoną krtań i mimo wysiłku nie mógł nic z siebie wydusić. Hinata zamiast wspomóc przyjaciela, przyglądała się, ze łzami w oczach, walczącemu Naruto.

_\- Naruto-kun… co się dzieje? – _wyszeptała sama do siebie.

_\- Co tak stoisz Hinata?! Pomóż mi tu! – _wykrzyczał w jej stronę. Wydawał się być opanowany i chciał wykorzystać to, że Naruto coś się stało i skutecznie odwraca uwagę wrogiej kunoichi, jednak myślał on:

'Cholera! Naruto co się z tobą dzieje?! Czemu teraz? I sensei dlaczego stawiasz opór?! Nie mogę cię stracić!'

Młoda Hyuuga jak najszybciej zjawiła się, aby pomóc senseiowi, a w tym czasie Namikaze po raz kolejny mocno oberwał, jednak teraz wylądował aż obok swoich przyjaciół. Kakashi widząc to wysilił się i mimo ogromnego bólu powiedział:

_\- Zatrzymajcie go i uciekajcie stąd!_

Oczy użytkowników dojutsu zwróciły się w stronę jinchuurikiego. Nie miał widocznych ran, jednak jego ubranie było podarte. Szybko podniósł się, po czym zaatakował ponownie. Udało mu się trafić wrogą shinobi w miejsce, gdzie miała odsłoniętą bliznę. Głośno zawyła, po czym potężnym ciosem odrzuciła Naruto, który po raz kolejny wylądował obok dwójki geninów. Zaczął on słyszeć w swojej głowie głos Naruko:

'_\- Skończ to cholerny lisie!'_

Namikaze nie zamierzał odpuszczać, jednak zanim zdążył się podnieść, przytuliła się do niego płacząca Hinata, mówiąc:

_\- Błagam Naruto, skończ to… - _wstrząsnęło to blondynem, w końcu młoda Hyuuga była jego wybranką. Czuł, że złość go opuszcza, jego oczy przybierały dawny kolor, źrenice dawny kształt, a jego paznokcie wracały do poprzedniej postaci. Wiedział też, że gdyby nie Naruko broniąca go przed Kyuubim, to zapewne sam dotyk Hinaty i jej łzy spływające po jego karku nie cofnęłyby jego stanu. Gdy tylko jego ciało powróciło do normalności i był w stanie świadomie wykonywać każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch, również objął użytkowniczkę Byakugana. Chciał by ta chwila trwała dłużej, jednak przeszkodziła w tym wroga kunoichi.

_\- Ty cholerny szczylu! – _wykrzyczała pełna złości, trzymając się w miejscu gdzie miała bliznę, oraz gdzie przed chwilą została ponownie trafiona _ – Widać moc demona cię opuściła! Nie macie teraz szans! Wraz z jego okiem… - _spojrzała szyderczo na Kakashiego _\- … zabiorę was! – _gdy tylko skończyła swoją wypowiedź, zaszarżowała na geninów, jednak nagle wszyscy zobaczyli coś, a raczej kogoś, kogo teraz najmniej się spodziewali.

**\- Dainamikku Entorii! – **z koron drzew wyskoczył mężczyzna. Wycelował swoją nogą prosto na przeciwniczkę drużyny siódmej. Niestety udało jej się w porę zauważyć atakującego i zrobiła unik. W miejscu w które trafił mężczyzna powstało niemałe zagłębienie, co świadczyło o tym, że atak ten był dosyć potężny. Gdy tylko się podniósł z ziemi, stanął plecami do trójki przyjaciół i wyciągnął rękę pokazując kciuk w górę na znak, że zajmie się wszystkim. Wtedy był czas aby się mu przyjrzeć. Miał na sobie zielony, obcisły strój, wokół pasa miał obwiązany ochraniacz, jednak nie widzieli z jakiej wioski pochodzi, jego włosy, uczesane tak, że wyglądały niczym hełm, niemal błyszczały się. Po kilku sekundach skierował głowę w prawo, kątem oka przyglądając się drużynie siódmej. Genini dostrzegli wtedy jego grube, krzaczaste brwi. Wszystko to wyglądało niemal komicznie.

'On chce nas ocalić? Czy to na pewno shinobi czy klaun?' pomyślał zdegustowany Sasuke. Nieznany mu mężczyzna przyglądał się z niepokojem Kakashiemu, a ten patrzył na niego wzrokiem, symbolizującym błaganie o pomoc jego uczniom. Przybysz kiwnął głową, spojrzał na przeciwniczkę i powiedział

_\- Pokonałaś Kakashiego, więc powinienem myśleć, że nie jesteś słaba. – _przerwał na kilka sekund, wyglądało to jakby zbierał myśli. Nagle wykrzyczał _– ALE TYLKO SŁABI ATAKUJĄ BEZBRONYCH, MŁODYCH LUDZI! W takim razie zaprezentuje ci moją młodość! _**Keimon: Kai! **_– _mężczyzna zaczął uwalniać potężne ilości czakry, jego włosy zaczęły się unosić, jego skóra stała się czerwona, a w wielu miejscach było wyraźnie widać żyły. Wyglądał teraz na kogoś bardzo potężnego. Trójka przyjaciół z podziwem, jak i ze strachem przyglądała się nowemu sojusznikowi. Zanim zdążyli cokolwiek powiedzieć, czy pomyśleć, walka się zaczęła.

Ataki faceta w obcisłym ubraniu były niesamowicie silne, a on sam nadludzko szybki. Wroga kunoichi ledwo nadążała z obroną, jednak nie miała czasu by zrobić unik, albo wyprowadzić kontratak, przez co było jasne, że w końcu będzie miała tak poobijane ręce, że nie będzie w stanie się nimi zasłaniać, ponieważ ból by jej na to nie pozwolił. Musiała wymyślić coś innego. Walka trwała. Wydawało się, że przeciwniczka wkrótce polegnie, jednak nagle stało się coś, co zaskoczyło geninów. Pomagający im shinobi został niemal wystrzelony w górę na kilkanaście metrów.

_\- Co się stało?! Zaraz… czy ona… użyła ogona?! – _zawołał zdezorientowany Sasuke.

_\- A więc jednak ktoś dał radę zobaczyć co się stało. Doprawdy intrygujące. – _odpowiedziała kobieta _– Ale założę się, że nie wiesz jak on wygląda. – _dokończyła rzucając w stronę Uchihy spojrzenie, wyrażające jej pewność siebie, jak i pogardę dla niego.

_\- Gdybym użył Shari…_

_\- … Stworzony był z niebieskich płomieni, czyż nie? – _wtrącił Naruto. Kunoichi, jak i przyjaciele młodego jinchuuriki patrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem. 'Jak to możliwe… nie miałem pojęcia, że ma taki dobry wzrok.' pomyślał Uchiha. Ich przeciwniczka chciała coś dodać, jednak w tym momencie na ziemi wylądował nowy sojusznik geninów, wykrzykując

_\- Zabierzcie stąd Kakashiego! – _wszyscy myśleli, że zwraca się do członków drużyny siódmej, jednak bystrooki Naruto zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzy on na kogoś za nim. Gdy się odwrócił dostrzegł kilkoro medycznych shinobi z Konohy, biegnących w jego stronę. W tym samym czasie ninja, jak się domyślili uczniowie Kakashiego, również pochodzący z ich wioski, kontynuował walkę.

Medycy zabrali szarowłosego jonina, natomiast trójka przyjaciół wyraźnie chciała walczyć, jednak nie byli oni głupi i wiedzieli, że była to walka na zupełnie innym poziome. Wiedząc, że tylko by zawadzali, wycofali się.

Biegnąc przed siebie Sasuke rozmyślał. 'Czy powinniśmy zostawiać tamtego człowieka samego? W końcu ta kobieta sama pokonała senseia, jednak ten shinobi nie wyglądał na słabego. Czy powinniśmy zawrócić?' Myśl o tym, że pomagający im mężczyzna mógłby nie poradzić sobie, dręczyła młodego genina. Podobnie myślała Hinata.

Naruto tak jak jego przyjaciele, martwił się o ich nowego sojusznika, jednak widział, że ich dręczy to bardziej niż jego. Kierując się sumieniem, lecz równie dobrze mogły to być słowa istniejącej wewnątrz niego Naruko, lecz nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, powiedział

_\- Nie martwcie się o tamtego faceta. Jestem w stu procentach pewny, że wkrótce do nas dołączy i opowie nam jak pokonał tamtą kobietę. W końcu była ona osłabiona przez wcześniejszą walkę. Również jestem pewien, że Kakashi-sensei szybko wyzdrowieje i znowu będziemy razem z nim trenować. – _nie były to słowa, które można by porównać do przemówienia Kage, ale spełniły one swoje zadanie i dodały otuchy Hinacie i Sasuke.

Wszyscy wciąż biegli w stronę, gdzie znajdowały się gruzy wioski. Po kilkunastu minutach znaleźli się u swojego celu. Medyczni shinobi z Konohy już tam byli i udzielali pierwszej pomocy szarowłosemu joninowi. Pozostało już tylko czekać na rozwój wypadków.

* * *

To już koniec szóstego rozdziału i w sumie nie mam nic do dodania. Żegnajcie!


End file.
